


[Podfic] I'll Run to You

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, And Janet Gives Him Many, Angst, Background Cartinelli, Background Stony - Freeform, Friendship, Howard Stark C+ Parenting, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prosthesis, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark's Gauntlet is a Prosthetic, in that he genuinely loves Tony but he's not good at showing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: Tony and Janet's friendship, from Janet's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Run To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305318) by [persephoneggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy). 



> **Warnings** : Minor Character Death, Accidents, Body Modification
> 
> **Music:** The Maine- Like we did

cover art by @kamire20

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l8d1bts42tn7s8x/I%27ll%20run%20to%20you.mp3?dl=0) | 00:42:57 | 45,33 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> My first fanwork for podfic bingo! It fills the square : Child Character. I feel like i did not put enough warnings but i don't know what else to warn for? So if you think i should have warned for something but didn't please do tell me! You can reach me on [tumblr](http://duendeverde4.tumblr.com/),[ twitter](http://https//twitter.com/4duendeverde), [email](4goblin4@gmail.com) or here in the comments if you feel comfortable with that!


End file.
